


Worry

by acieoJ



Series: Tekken 7 Request [1]
Category: Tekken 7
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader has name, Tekken 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acieoJ/pseuds/acieoJ
Summary: Reader is worried when Claudio uses his power.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this guy need some love and attention!
> 
> I tried my best making a pure fluff
> 
> All translations are based off google translate.
> 
> Requests are open

I was with him when he fought Heihachi Mishima,. Something about Claudio being a public speaker for his plan to prove his innocence, also about eradicating the demon who I believe is Kazuya Mishima.

When Heihachi and Nina(I did the research) left, I quickly walks down to Claudio

"Hey, stai bene?¹", I ask in his language

"Sì. Sono bene.²",he answered, looking at me lovingly, he loves me speaking his mother tongue

"Does.. It hurt?"

"Che cosa?³"

"Your arm..?",I asked, my right hand moving to his left "when it flames.. Does it hurt?", I added, caressing his left arm

"All'inizio, ma non più⁴"

"How about your eye?"

"Un po 'come un improvviso spostamento di vista.[5]",he answer

"Geez. I know that you're strong but, please be careful, you worry me."

"Mi dispiace.",He shamefully looked away.

"Hey, hey. Don't give me that face. Gee, for a world's greatest exorcist, you act like a dog or a kid in front of me.",I teased, which made him blush.

"Non sono!", he pouted and that made me laugh

"Gee.. No need to act like a **bigoli** baby!",I winked, he tried to stay even though he has a big tickle bone for puns 

"(N)..",He glared at me

"Come on, that was  **humerus** "

Nope

"Il mio amore, per favore."

"What? Making puns is apart of my daily **rotini**."

And there goes his lovely laugh

"D'accordo, mi rinuncio, hai vinto.", he choked out.

"Any wounds?"

 "Sono solo stanco."

"Tea it is then.", He chuckled and carried me bridal style to the kitchen, then gently put me down on top of the counter "Really?"

"Ti amo tanto."

"I love you too, my exorcist.", he chuckles and inched his face closer, until his lips were on mine, kissing me. 

I smiled and hugged his neck, and that's where he decided to travel further.

He bit my bottom lip softly, making me gasp, that gave him the opportunity to put his tongue in my mouth, dominating it.

I pulled him closer, tugging his hair, making him groan. I must've hit something.

"Tè più tardi, camera da letto ora"

 

 

 

 

 

_Oh... Shit...._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hey, are you okay?  
> 2.Yes, I'm okay  
> 3.What?  
> 4.At first, but not anymore  
> 5\. A bit, like a sudden shift of sight  
> 6\. I'm sorry  
> 7\. I'm not!  
> 8.My love please  
> 9.All right, I give up, you've won.  
> 10\. I'm just tired  
> 11\. I love you.. So much  
> 12\. Tea later, bedroom now


End file.
